


This Is How Everything Changes

by swv



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Bank Robbery, Guns, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: It was afternoon and Mark was walking down a quiet street, walking towards a bank he knew very well by now. He was a bit wound up, knowing that he didn’t have a regular errand at the bank but was actually there to make sure that nothing had changed from his previous visit two weeks ago. Because in about twenty four hours the bank was gonna be robbed.A bank robbery and a friendship that maybe not be as simple anymore.(I really suck at summaries!)





	This Is How Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> If you have lived through a traumatic experience that can be triggered by a story about guns and/or robbery; do NOT read this story! And please talk to someone about the trauma, it can affect your life long after the traumatic experience happened.
> 
> Apart from sharing names and looks with real life people the characters in this story is just that, characters.  
> Their emotions and actions is completely a product of my imagination.
> 
> Lastly thank you to my wonderful beta reader (who, I might add, is a very straight man) for helping me read through this and not hitting me too many times over the head for my gramatics. It must have been a pain in the ass to read the gaysex~ish stuff. Thank you!

It was afternoon and Mark was walking down a quiet street, walking towards a bank he knew very well by now. He was a bit wound up, knowing that he didn’t have a regular errand at the bank but was actually there to make sure that nothing had changed from his previous visit two weeks ago. Because in about twenty four hours the bank was gonna be robbed.

 

It was his friend, Tom, that had come up with the idea after a liquor store robbery they had made together. They were saving up money to record a demo with their band but their salaries together barely even covered their weekly expenses and so Tom had thought that maybe they could make some money in other ways.

 

The first robbery had almost also been their last since they hadn’t been prepared at all for someone fighting back. But that had also been before Travis, his other housemate, had showed them the pistol he kept in his bass drum when they weren’t playing together. After that it had escalated rather quickly.

 

Their first robbery was at a little corner shop and they had only brought knives. As soon as they had demanded the clerk to empty the cash register a cop had emerged from the back of the shop and they had ran for several blocks before they even dared to turn around and see if he had followed them. They hadn’t dared go back for their car until late that night, but thankfully they hadn’t parked close to the shop at least.  


Now Tom had another one of his great ideas where he wanted to make a final, big, robbery to get the last of the money they needed. The target was this bank that he was reluctantly getting closer to. It was on a completely different scale from their previous ones and Mark had reluctantly agreed. Not only would it give them the money they needed faster, but the risks was bigger as well.

 

After a lot of nagging from Tom and listening to Travis carefully thought out plans he had agreed. And today he was gonna make sure that all those observations made over the last month were up to date.

 

Travis had chose an easy target, a small bank on a quiet street and as Mark stepped through the doors he saw the lonely guard stand in the corner to his left. He felt so bad for the man he had seen on his previous visits, he had no idea about how his life was gonna change forever. He was in his mid forties and Mark thought he looked worn out, like life hadn’t been easy on him. Did he have a family? What if he fought back, would Travis shoot him? Was he gonna lose his job after this?

 

He took a deep breath, looking out over the room like he didn’t really recognize the long L-formed disk stretching deep into the building, around what Mark thought was the vault,  and the middle aged woman standing in one of the two withdrawal counter. He took a step to his right and took a queue number and breathed as calmly as he could with his racing heart.

 

The bank was almost empty, only half dozen customers. The two cameras on opposite corners of the room were both pointed towards the disk. Two other clerks that he didn’t recognize from his previous visits were working. Maybe Tom and Travis had seen them before? The woman was the target however. He felt another sting of guilt.

 

He looked over at the only office in the small bank, where he knew the director was sitting. He hadn’t been into the office and it made him nervous… A beep and his number flashed over the withdrawal counterthat the woman was working in.

 

“Hello dear, how can I help you?”

 

He swallowed and gave her an as relaxed smile as he could, hoping it didn’t look like a grimace. “Just cashing a check today.” He said, sliding the blank check over to her. The woman started working in silence and he tapped a melody on the counter.

 

It was the same lady whom he had seen through the window last week, she had a rather large birthmark at the side of her eye and snow white hair. When Travis had described her as their target two weeks ago it had seemed hard to recognize, but after seeing her he had realized that Travis had choose the day with care. Not one of them would have trouble to recognize her.

 

“There you go, please come again.” The woman said and handed the money over, Mark smiled a little ironic smile before leaving the bank, heart almost beating out of his chest. He had to force himself to not run back to the car, but casually stroll. Every movement felt forced and strange, but it was better than running at least.

 

During the drive across town back home all he could think about the poor people working at the bank, how their lives would change forever after tomorrow. At home they had made a notebook where they wrote down all the names of the store owners they had robbed, deciding to reimburse them somehow when they became rich and famous of their music. He had insisted on it.

 

It wasn’t before the single floored house they shared came into view that he felt like he could breath easy again. As he turned up on the driveway he could see Tom’s car. It was strange for him to be home that early on a wednesday. As he got out of the car he could hear Tom on the back of their house, talking loudly with someone.

 

He walked around the house and saw some of the teens from their neighborhood smoking and laughing with Tom. Tom didn’t smoke, instead he was sitting in a beach chair, tuning his guitar. As soon as he saw Mark he shooed away the teens, rambling about homework and waving Mark into the house.

 

“How did it go? Did you ask her about tomorrow?” Tom wanted to know when the door was closed behind them.

 

Mark shook his head. “I couldn’t, it would have been too suspicious.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Tom nodded and walked further into the living room, placing his guitar in the guitar rack before falling back into the couch. It always looked so strange to see his tall friend fold himself up into the low and ragged couch. They had got it from Travis’s mom when she bought a new one and they just had moved into the house, after deciding it would be easier to save money if they didn’t have to pay for three apartments.

 

“What are you doing home so early?” Mark asked and sunk down in Travis favorite armchair, pulling out a cigarette pack.

 

“Travis will kill you if you light that in here.” Tom said, almost distantly, looking out the window. Mark followed his gaze out the window while putting the cigarette back, watching the teens pack up their things and leaving their small lawn. “Right, yeah, we were let out early today. Some delivery was late to the construction site so we were sent home.” Tom shrugged.

 

A knot in his stomach. “Does that come off your paycheck?” He asked.

 

Tom shrugged again, leaning back. “Probably. But you’ve worked pretty much this month so maybe it’ll even it out.”

 

Mark sighed. It wasn’t often he got this much substitute work at the town’s high schools this late in the semester, it wasn’t usual for teachers to be ill or take maternity leave right before the grading, but this year there had been more work than expected. Maybe Tom would be right but he needed to restring his bass and Tom needed the same for his guitar before they could record their demo, he had hoped that his extra income would cover that this month, maybe even have an professional do it and take a look at their instruments.

 

He watched Tom yawn and stretch before getting up from the couch. “I’m gonna go take a nap, it’s your turn to get dinner.” With that he left the room, Mark could see him walking down the narrow hallway to their shared bedroom and hearing him climb up the rickety bunk bed.

 

He frowned, thinking about what to make for dinner. It was way too expensive to order in right now, especially if Tom’s salary this month would be lower, but he really couldn’t be bothered to start cooking something this, he was way too nervous about the robbery for that.

 

Travis would probably get home from the recordstore any minute now so Mark decided to go over to the kitchen to get the take out menu for their favorite Mexican restaurant. If they were gonna order in, they might as well order the best.

 

The kitchen was small with old and dark cabinets that had probably been out of fashion when he was born and the chairs didn’t match, but for three guys in their early twenties it really didn’t have to be fancier than that. His mother hadn’t liked him living like this, she had even insisted that he’d move back in with her, but he had firmly refused.

 

The front door opened and he could hear Travis shout a _hello_ into the small house. “In the kitchen!” He answered and soon Travis appeared in the door opening to the kitchen.

 

“Look at you, looking all housewifey with that take-out menu in hand.” Travis joked as he dropped his bag on the closest chair. “Can we really afford to order in?”

 

“After tomorrow we can.” Mark shrugged and offered the menu to Travis. “Tom got sent home early today, they didn’t have anything to do apparently.”

 

“Guess it’s a good thing you got that long-term gig in English then.” Travis looked over the menu and sighed. “Just the usual.”

 

As Mark placed the order he watched Travis, he looked beat today and Mark felt a bit sorry for not contributing more to their household economy. It was the first day this week that Travis was home before dinner as he usually made deliveries for UPS after his regular work and Tom usually worked twelve-hour shifts at the site.

 

Mark only worked extra as a substitute teacher at the local high schools and sometimes made errands for the elderly in their small community, but the pay from that really felt more like charity work.

 

~~~

  
After dinner Mark and Travis had retreated to the living room, Mark had taken a seat in the couch while Travis sat in his armchair. Travis had closed the blinds in the windows before taking out a sketch of the bank and a map.

 

Tom soon joined them and handed Travis a beer before sitting down next to Mark and opening his own. Mark didn’t like the taste of beer but was a bit bummed he couldn’t take something strengthening before this final walkthrough of their plans. A bit defiantly he went out on the veranda and got his ashtray, lighting a cigarette. Travis gave him a look but didn’t say anything, it was the wrong time for a fight.

 

“Okay, let’s go through this carefully.” He said instead and both Mark and Tom nodded. Mark thought it quite natural for Travis to take charge by now, since he knew some quite questionable people and had his little weapon fetish. “Tomorrow we’ll bring the new clothes with us in the bags, I’ll change in the car and you will change before we change cars.” Mark took a drag of his cigarette, they had bought all new clothes especially for this event. Hoodies, new t-shirts, caps, bandannas, gloves, cheap jeans and trainers.

 

Tom coughed a little and cast a side glance towards Mark. “I still don’t see why we can’t keep the clothes after.”

 

Mark sighed. “Because we can’t keep anything that can be identified.” Travis had been through it so many times that even he knew the answer to that.

 

“That’s right, and we shouldn’t be seen in the clothes by the neighbors. If we get on TV we don’t want them to call the cops on us, you know.” Travis nodded. “Next, you’ll drop me off across town.” He looked at the map before him and pointed to the house they had decided on. The house was across town from their house and a bit from it’s neighbors. A couple of days ago Mark had overheard a man and a woman talk about the trip they were gonna take in the grocery store. They had a small van and he had followed them to their house; that was the van Travis was gonna steal tomorrow.

 

“We’ll meet up here.” Travis pointed to a spot outside the city, Mark had been there before. It was a road a bit of the main road, in the forest, seldom used. “Here you’ll change clothes and then we’ll drive to the bank in the new car.”

 

Mark looked over to Tom, but he was occupied by studying the map around the area where the car they were gonna steal would be, taking a swing of his beer, and look at the map again. “What do we do if you don’t show up?” Tom asked. It was a better off area of the town and the probability that some housewife was home and watching them was high.

 

“Wait til the evening, then head home.” Travis shrugged. They all fell silent at that, contemplating the risks they were taking but they didn’t really have much of an option the day before the robbery; they couldn’t start looking for another car now. “I’ll leave a voicemail at home if I need you to, you know, bail me out or something.”

 

“If anything happens, we’ll get you home.” Mark said seriously and almost blushed at how sappy he sounded. “We’re in this together after all.” He added silently and Tom nodded furiously next to him.

 

Travis smiled at them and leaned back with his beer in the comfy armchair. “You take it from here, Mark, this is your part so what do we do next?”

 

He leaned forward a bit, looking at the map for a while to locate the bank before pointing to a street corner a bit away from the bank. “I’ll drop you off here and wait until you reach, about here, before start driving and when you’ve entered the bank I’ll park before the doors.” He pointed at his signal spot and then at the street before the bank. “As I pull up I’ll climb back and open the sliding door for you...”

 

“That reminds me.” Tom interrupted him. “We need to empty the van in the forest before we leave and we don’t know what’s in it so we should maybe head out a bit earlier.”

 

Travis nodded at Tom before turning to Mark to continue. Sometimes Mark wondered if this was Travis first bank robbery, but he kept his mouth shut for once.

 

“You two should be out after about one and a half minutes, maybe two at the most and while waiting I’ll watch the street.” The cigarette was long gone and he reached for his pack and lighted another.

 

“Well, you seem to know you part.” Travis nodded and turned to Tom. “Time to talk weapons.” He threw a pair of gloves to Tom before handing over a military looking weapon.

 

“I’ve decided to let you use this baby, so take good care of her. It’s a Skorpion vz 61, automatic pistol.” The gun was black and pistol looking, with a wooden grip and a curved magazine in front of the trigger. Travis pointed to some strange pipes running along the barrel of the gun. “That is a extendable shoulder stock for a better aim, but you can use it without unfolding it.” Travis pointed to the strap at the end of the grip. “Use that to hang it over your chest, it’ll free up your hands whilst filling the bags without having to put the gun down. Try it on and see how it feels.”

 

Mark sighed as he watched Tom get up to try letting the gun hang over his chest and draw it while Travis helped him adjust it and gave him some pointers. Mark wasn’t much for guns, unlike his friend, but he had followed on the obligatory shooting practices with Tom and Travis in the forest. He had even tried to shoot a few of the guns Travis had brought. That was the first time he had realized how many guns Travis actually had hidden away in their small house.

 

Next, Travis took out what looked like a black shotgun that looked like someone had cut it in half. “I’ll bring this one; it’s a Serbu Super-Shorty, simple shotgun but I’ll only have two shots so after you have disarmed the guard you’ll hand me the gun.” Travis continued to Tom. Mark watched as Travis unfolded a handle at the front and with practiced ease pulled it back, the sound of the loading mechanism resonating through the room, before he turned to Mark. “I know you said you didn’t want a gun but here, this is a simple Glock 9. You tried to shoot with it in the forest before.” Mark took the gloves and put them on before taking the gun Travis handed him, looking like the most typical pistol you could find. Travis waved him over to where Tom had stood.

 

Reluctantly he got up and looked at Travis. “Point it at Tom, it’s unloaded.” Travis said with a smirk and he did as he was told. Travis stepped behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Relax your shoulders a bit, it should be about here.” A hand on his arm. “Relax your arm.” He moved his hand up to Mark’s wrist. “Straighten your wrist, just like when you play the bass.”

 

Mark tried really hard to follow the instructions but the gun felt heavy and awkward in his hand. “Put the left hand on top of the barrel and pull it back.” Travis instructed from behind him and he did as he was told. “If you had a magazine in the gun the first shot would be lined up now and you’d be ready to fire.” Travis moved to his side and Mark couldn’t help but to raise his eyebrow, wasn’t this lecture over soon? “Feel this?” Mark felt a small bump on the trigger as Travis guided his finger over it.“If you only pull the trigger but don’t push in this button it won’t go off . To shoot you have to pull back the larger trigger and press in the button at the same time.”

 

Travis stepped back a bit from Mark and looked at him, he looked back a bit confused, what did he want him to do?

 

“Mark, pull the trigger.”

 

He looked at Travis with a baffled expression, was he for real? But Travis looked completely serious and Mark moved to point the gun at the floor before pulling the trigger. Nothing but a click happened.

 

Travis came up behind him again and raised his arm. “Look there.” He pointed to two points on top off the gun. “If the first shot in the ground don’t stop the person coming at you, you aim by looking through this part and over this part. The part you want to hit should be visible just over this front part.” Mark raised the gun a bit and directly felt Travis push his shoulders down again, before he tried to aim at different flowers on the wallpaper.

 

“Why do I need to know this?” Mark sighed, looking over his shoulder at Travis.

 

His friend smiled back at him, still pushing down on Mark’s shoulders. “If it looks like you know what you’re doing you’re less likely have to fire it, you know.”

 

After another while practicing he laid the gun down on the table and removed the gloves before they both sat down again.

 

“Tom, you’re up. What will we do when we get into the bank?” Travis asked.

 

“Outside we’ll pull up the bandannas and then we’ll enter. You’ll head straight to the right and point your gun towards the guard and I’ll point mine towards the cashiers.” Tom said and took another swing at his beer. “Once the guard has raised his hands and everybody is still I’ll take the gun from the guard and push him to the floor.”

 

“And give me the gun, we don’t know if he keeps it ready to fire or not, nor what gun he’s carrying, so I can’t teach you how to check either.”

 

“Right.” Tom smiled at Mark and he knew Tom thought Travis was overly concerned. He didn’t agree though, it was good that at least one of them knew what he was doing. “Then I’ll get the cashiers to line up against the wall and jump over the desk. I’ll tell that white haired woman to open the withdrawal counter and help me fill the first bag while I’ll fill the second. Then, jumping back over, giving you a bag and then we get out.”

 

Travis put down his now empty beer bottle on the table before him and looked at Tom. “And what did you miss?” He sighed and Mark agreed with him, this was always the part that Tom missed. “Don’t close the bags!” Travis cried a bit exasperated when Tom didn’t answer. “We need to get the guns down into the bags as soon as possible, we can’t run around on the open street, in daylight, with these guns.”

 

“Right, right.” Tom answered a bit sourly and Mark knew that he would just forget it again before tomorrow.

 

“As soon as we’re in the van you start to drive, Mark, we’ll close the door as soon as possible but you should start driving straight away.” Travis concluded.

 

“I’ll drive back to the forest, we change back into our own clothes, drive back to the city and start dumping the clothes in different trash cans.” Mark continued. “Or do I drive home first so we can unload the money and guns?”

 

“Yeah.” Tom confirmed. “If we get stopped we don’t want to have that with us. We can throw away the clothes the day after on the way to and from work.”

 

“Agreed.” Travis chimed in, leaning forward to them and smiling. “Let’s do this!”

 

~~~

 

Now he had dropped Tom and Travis off at the street corner two blocks away and was watching them walk down the sidewalk, he had almost asked them to cancel the plans or just kept driving them away. Everything would change after this and he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with that.

 

Tom and Travis looked completely normal walking down the street; two friends out walking, maybe on their way back home from the gym. He cast a glance to the seat next to him, rearranged the jacket laying there but no matter how he tried it still looked like a jacket desperately trying to hide a gun.

 

He looked up to see that Travis and Tom had reached the signal point, his stomach turned as he cast a quick glance in the rear-view mirror but the street was empty and there was no more putting this off. A bit harsher than planned he shifted gears and drove out of the parking he had got at the beginning of the street.

 

Travis and Tom had reached the bank now, he was still a block away and he was a bit worried that he was gonna be late to park as he had to stop to let a car pass. Tom was standing with his back to the bank, almost covering Travis, while they pulled up their bandannas. Then everything happened too quickly; Tom turned and opened the door in one motion, Travis pulled out his gun and walked in behind Tom. Leaving Mark wondering how it had gone down, wondering if they had the situation under control.

 

He pulled up in front of the bank, looking in the rear-view mirror another time before casting his glance in through the bank’s big glass windows to his right. Travis was pointing two guns, slowly turning his head back and forth between the cashiers and someone to his left, probably the guard, and Tom was just on his way over the disk.

 

Mark climbed into the back of the van, opening the sliding door and sat down behind the wheel again before looking out the front window. He just couldn’t watch it, his stomach was already making backflips. Distractedly he tapped a tune on the steering wheel, shifting his gaze between the street before him and the rearview mirror.

 

A shout woke him from his thoughts and he looked to his right, seeing Tom press his gun towards the white haired woman. Mark wanted to throw up.

 

He scanned the streets again, making sure the shout hadn’t attracted any attention on the street outside, glad to find nobody around. He pulled his bandanna a bit higher over his face, making sure it was secure and leaned back into the seat, forcing himself to relax.

 

Another minute passed, feeling like an hour, before anything else happened; the door to the bank opened and Tom took the two steps from the bank to the car in long strides, Travis following closely behind and Mark could breathe again. Without another look at the scene of the crime he drove off.

 

Travis and Tom was talking loudly in the back, laughing and shouting, but to Mark it all seemed so distant, like he heard them through a thick wall. Like none of this had just happened and he just woke from a bad dream.

 

As soon as they left the city every feeling he had held bottled up inside him broke free and he had to stop the car; he was laughing almost hysterically and tears blinded his vision. The others in the back of the van looked at him questioningly and without a word Tom got out of the car. Opening the driver's door, he pulled Mark out and with an arm around his shoulders he lead him around the car and over to the passenger seat, before taking the steering wheel himself for the rest of the ride.

 

~~~

  
After they got home they all crashed for a couple of hours, Mark had fallen asleep already during the car ride home. Tom and Travis had to help him inside, he was so exhausted from lack of sleep and the adrenalin rush wearing off.

 

When he woke up again he almost felt hungover, his head hurt and his mouth felt awkward and dry. He stretched before leaving the bedroom, finding his friends in the living room with a beer.

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Tom joked but his smile didn’t completely reach his eyes, he almost looked worried. Mark scoffed and sat down on his side of the couch, feeling a bit embarrassed over his reaction earlier.

 

On the living room table before him the sport bags was laying open and money was carefully stacked. He had to look away; even if he was calmer now but still feeling the guilt burn in the pit of his stomach.

 

After an awkward silence, Tom got up. “Let’s celebrate.” He shouted and walked to the kitchen. Mark and Travis exchanged looks before he returned in the doorway with a bottle vodka and three shot glasses.

 

Mark had to smile at that, his friends always knew how to make him feel better. The first one went down with a burning sensation in his throat, the second following shortly after. They laughed, joked and Travis even got him his ashtray. As the evening progressed a comforting lull clouded his mind, making him relaxed. He didn’t even mind listening to Travis and Tom talk and compare their experiences in the bank. He was happy as long as the glass before him was full and they would finally be able to record the demo.

 

After an hour or two Travis left them in favour for another friend who was having a birthday party.

 

Mark got up and stretched before moving to leave the living room. “Where are you going?” Tom asked, hammeredas always when he drank vodka.

 

“Just the bathroom.” He he said and shifted a little dizzily, he probably was too drunk. “Seriously need a shower.” And he turned and left.

 

He turned to himself in the bathroom mirror and ran a hand through his short hair, he felt good. His body felt distant and sensitive at the same time, like every nerve end was numbed and every sensation was delayed. The man looking back at him in the mirror was someone else from this morning. Sure he had been a criminal before today, he had no illusions telling him otherwise, but what they had done today had been on a completely different scale from before.

 

He turned on the shower and the first droplets of water that hit his warm skin was cold, making him gasp, but soon it turned warmer and the muscles in his back relaxed. He just wanted to stand under the warm water and breathe the warm, moist air into his lungs, cleanse himself from the inside out, but sharing a bathroom between three guys didn’t allow for long showers. Instead he took the soap and started to rub it over his arms, down over his chest. A tingling sensation spread over him numb body as his hands traveled down.

 

Maybe he could get away with a quickie, Tom had seemed content in the living room when he had left him. He wouldn’t come look for him for a while, right? He hadn’t been gone that long after all. A flood of sensations rushed over him as his hand closed around the base of his cock and leaned his head back, his other hand moving towards his sensitive piercing. He started slower than usually, determined to make this time last, but after just minutes he already had problems keeping his movements slow and determined.

 

And then the door opened and Tom stepped into the bathroom. “What are you doing that’s taking so long?.” He laughed and before Mark could react the shower curtain was pulled away, revealing just what he was doing. “Oh.”

 

_Oh!?_

 

Instead of the mockery he had expected, Tom smiled wolfishly at him and pulled his shirt over his head. “Scoot over.”

 

“What are you doing, you freak, get out!” Mark protested, admittedly not to harshly, but Tom just smiled down at him and closed the shower curtain behind him.

 

Tom reached past him for the soap while not breaking the eyecontact, their chests brushing against one another, sending a tingling sensation down Mark’s spine. “Taking a shower. And you don’t seem to displeased with it anyway.” He smiled and giving a nod towards where Mark’s hand was still wrapped around his cock, while soaping himself up. He looked at Mark thoughtfully. “You need help with that?”

 

He sighed and turned away, about to step out of the small showerstall. “No.” The mood was practically ruined anyway.

 

A hand on his wrist making him turn around. Wow, was that a bad idea, he realized as their bodies was only centimeters apart.

 

“Will you help me?” Mark looked down Tom’s body, slim muscles and tanned skin stretching over his chest. Mark realized that if he was asked again he would do it. He, too, missed another person's touch sometimes. Between work, practice and their _extracurricular_ _activities_ , there wasn’t much time to date. And it wouldn’t be the first time one of them asked for bit _help_ in that area. A hand job was a hand job after all, no matter if it was given by a friend or a pretty girl; it was easy enough to close one’s eyes and drift away.

 

He looked up at Tom, feeling all his intentions of not giving in crumble away. He inched closer and put a hand on Tom’s tattooed pec, sliding his hand down the soft skin of his chest and abdomen, an electric shock went down his spine at the skin on skin contact and Tom must have felt it too as a low moan escaped him. A strong hand gripped Mark’s hip and pulled him under the spray of water again.

 

As he closed his hand around Tom’s cock he thought about how doing this together had never felt this intimate before and it sobered him up quickly. It was such a different feeling from before. He started a tentative rhythm with his one hand, placing his other hand on Tom’s shoulder. Tom’s hand on his hip moved to cover his own hard on and with a few strong pulls he was fully hard again. He leaned his head back against the showerwall, not being able to look into Tom’s eyes. This was _not_ one of their usual exchanged hand jobs.

 

That strange feeling of intimacy didn’t leave him but as Tom speed up his movements it became less and less frightening. He felt Tom move closer, bodies almost pressed together against one another and Tom’s long calloused fingers reached around both of their members. The slide against one another had Mark gasping and opening his eyes. Tom was towering over him and the proximity made Mark’s knees buckle, but Tom was quicker and with a steady hand around his hip held him against the shower wall. His hand sought skin to trace with his fingertips and Tom smiled at that.

 

He felt his body tensing in the anticipated release, willing himself to calm down to not finish already. He pressed closer against Tom, chests pressed against one another, hips moving in Tom’s hand and he leaned his head on Tom’s shoulder, nipping small marks along his neck.

 

“Fuck.” He heard Tom mumble and felt him speed up his hand over their cocks. “You close?” Mark could only groan in answer, Tom’s hand driving him out of his mind and closer to the edge. Their hips moving against one another and within another moment he was cuming between their bodies, feeling Tom’s grip tighten around them as he, too, came.

 

They stood there a moment, just to catch their breaths before Mark heard Tom laugh. “Fuck, that was well deserved, don’t you think?” Mark had to laugh too as he pushed Tom away from himself to clean up.

 

“Yeah, guess we did deserve that after today.” He snickered before leaving the shower, a tad confused but too drunk on liquor and endorphins to care too much about it. He would deal with it tomorrow instead.

 

He didn’t notice the longing looks following him out of the bathroom.


End file.
